Problem: Mohan is selling cookies at the economics fair. As he decides how to package the cookies, he finds that when he bags them in groups of 4, he has 3 left over. When he bags them in groups of 5, he has 2 left over. When he bags them in groups of 7, he has 4 left over. What is the least number of cookies that Mohan could have?
Solution: Let $a$ be the least number of cookies Mohan could have. From the given information, we know that \begin{align*}
a&\equiv 3\pmod 4\\
a&\equiv 2\pmod 5\\
a&\equiv 4\pmod 7
\end{align*} Congruence $(1)$ means that there exists a non-negative integer $m$ such that $a=3+4m$. Substituting this into $(2)$ yields \[3+4m\equiv 2\pmod 5\implies m\equiv 1\pmod 5.\] So there exists a non-negative integer $n$ such that $m=1+5n$. Substituting $a=3+4m$ into $(3)$ yields \[3+4m\equiv 4\pmod 7\implies m\equiv 2\pmod 7.\] Substituting $m=1+5n$ into this gives \[1+5n\equiv 2\pmod 7\implies n\equiv 3\pmod 7.\] The least $n$ such that $n\equiv 3\pmod 7$ is $n=3$. Since \[a=3+4m=3+4(1+5n)=7+20n,\]we have\[n\ge 3\implies a=7+20n\ge 67.\] Since $67$ satisfies the three congruences, $a=\boxed{67}$.